Izanagi no Naruto
by Shawn129
Summary: Summary inside this is a expirement might not continue unless you all want me to but you guys can abopt it if you wish hit me up and i'll tell you whats mandetory Overpowered Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Naruto" Demon**

"Goku" Characters Dialogs

"_Ichigo" Character thought_

_**Summary Izanagi no Mikoto is bored so he goes to the Naruto Universe were he left his pet Juubi, while there he finds out that the Juubi was split apart, Spending a lot of time there to create a vessel his first vessel was named Dan Kato, he lived a life known as Minato Namikaze and had a child with one of his wives Tsukiyomi who was known as Kushina Uzumaki when he returned to see his son he expected for his son Naruto to be living with his godfather Jiraya learning everything that he could be taught, but what he found was a poor excuse of a ninja whose favorite pass time is playing pranks and eating Raman while screaming about being Hokage and earning respect to a group of people who hate him and neglect his training deliberately, It's time to change that. Overpowered Naruto/Harem Character Bashing**_

_**Story Start **_

_**Outside Konoha**_

When Izanagi no Mikoto was bored he came to the Shinobi Universe were he had left his pet Juubi to create it's own safe haven, when he got back he found out that the human he blessed with chakra had sealed it away and split it apart, he spent years with each piece and taught them some moves and trained them in their specialties, after traveling some more he decided to interact with the humans his first vessel was named Dan Kato he told his fiancée Tsunade Senju when he was dieing that he'll be back and for her to not give up on him that he'll return to her though she thought it was just him rambling and he blamed himself for her fear of blood and her bitterness at life, he's been living as Minato Namikaze with one of his wives Tsukiyomi who was known as Kushina Uzumaki.

Today was going to be another happy day for the god of Creation Izanagi no Mikoto and the Goddess of the Moon Tsukiyomi. they had just given birth to their son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but it seems that Minato's student Obito Uchiha was still alive he had extracted Kurama from Kushina and now her human body was dieing.

Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. In the same room that he had left Naruto in earlier to get him away from the battle that was about to ensue.

"Tsuki-chan stay here with Naruto-kun, this might be our last night in the mortal realm for some time" Minato said while Kushina pulled the infant into a hug with tears streaming down her face.

"Minato kun" Minato looked back "please show no mercy, he isn't the Obito we knew anymore" said Kushina weakly while Minato nodded before vanishing in a yellow flash while Kushina stared at the full moon trying to regenerate some more chakra so she could help.

_**Hokage Monument**_

Minato appeared to see Kurama gathering massive amounts of youki into his mouth for a Imari

"sorry Kurama but I cant let you do that here." Minato said before going through hand seals.

Kurama launched the gigantic Imari toward Minato, the massive sphere of youki headed towards the monument before it slammed into a invisible wall while black kanji's appeared in thin air and the blast vanished only for a dome of youki to appear outside the village walls

"_that was close" Minato thought before he turned around with a roundhouse aimed for Obito's head only for him to faze through "Kamui huh that must be the way he was able to move Tsuki-chan so quickly, well I guess I have to get him with a counter attack" Minato thought before he grabbed the mask of Obito and teleported them away in a yellow flash._

_**With Minato & Obito**_

Minato appeared with Obito and slammed his head into the ground only for Obito to slip underground and appear in front of him.

"That was an impressive show of speed Yondaime." said Obito

"You should know I'm a fast person…Obito" Minato said evenly while Obito gasped "Though I must say I'm impressed that your Mangekyo gives you the ability to use Space/Time Ninjutsu."

"_How could he know who I am and that my Kamui is my Mangekyo ability, no this can't be happening he will not interfere with me and Madara's plan." Obito thought _"I have no idea who or what your talking about my name is Madara Uchiha" Obito lied

"Fat chance that's true, I don't care who you are, the Obito that I taught is dead and gone you are a threat to my family and threats to my family get dealt wit." Minato said before he jumped in the air and did a corkscrew flip with his leg extended and vanished to the Hiraishin he placed on Obito's mask and nailed Obito in the face shattering his mask as Obito skipped across the landscape.

"_This can't be happening, Zetsu I thought no one knew I was alive" Obito screamed in his thoughts_

"We don't understand it either **we should retreat now Obito**" Zetsu suggested

Before Obito could acknowledge Zetsu he was hit in the back sending him falling forward before a hand wrapped around his neck and he was chocked slammed into the ground as a crater appeared while he coughed up blood he looked up to see Minato looking murderous before a hard open palm strike connected to his stomach as a contract seal appeared severing Obito's contract with Kurama.

"I so want to kill you right now Uchiha, but I have more important things to deal with trash" Minato said before he stomped on Obito's face and vanished again leaving Obito on the ground.

"_This was not supposed to happen but he knew who I was and even then that didn't stop him from wanting to kill me" Obito thought before he went unconscious and the last thing he saw was Zetsu standing above him._

_**Kyuubi Battle Ground**_

Everyone move out of the way!" shouted the Sandaime Hokage's command as everyone started to counterattack

"Hold on…we've got to hold it off till Yondaime sama gets here!" A Jonin shouted bleeding from a head wound before him and the others charged at the tailed beast once more while it started to form a Imari again.

"Summoning Jutsu" Minato yelled from above the Kurama a huge puff of smoke and Gamabunta landed on Kurama's back. "restriction seal release" Minato whispered as a kanji for 95 appeared on his arm before it descended to 85 (The number represent how much of his power is sealed away.) before he jumped off Gamabunta's head and started weaving through hand seals when he landed on Kurama a flash of light and they vanished while Gamabunta landed on the ground.

"_Minato…where did you take the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi thought to himself _before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there" he said noticing the spike in youki

Kurama's Imari destroyed the house Naruto and Kushina was in, Minato reappeared with them both in his arms behind a tree. _"I'm really starting to hate teaching the teaching Juubi how to do that, and none of this would have happened if I didn't give that damn sage the ability to use chakra, now I'm fighting the largest piece of my pet demon…sigh…just great looks like Tsuki-chan got some of here chakra back but no where near enough for her to save her mortal form I got 30 minutes to end this." Minato thought looking down at Kushina and Naruto_

"Got to put up a barrier." Minato said

"Minato kun I'm using my chakra to keep my mortal form here to help as best I can I only have a little to spare ." Kushina said before she used her chakra chains to tie down Kurama while Minato put up a intertwining cage like barrier around his family and the Kyuubi. While Kurama roared in rage as his malicious nature chakra still consumed his reasoning robbing him of conscious thought.

Suddenly Kushina dropped to her hands and knees coughing up blood as her form shimmered slightly as she trembled to keep Kurama at bay, the quiet thud she landed with woke up Naruto who started to cry

In a panic Minato cried out "Tsukiyomi!"

"Sorry Naruto…I didn't mean to wake you" she said while panting ignoring her husband in favor of looking at her baby for a few minutes.

"Minato kun what are we going to do, Kurama may not be under the Genjutsu any more but he's so angry he is giving in to his instincts and his chakra is controlling his mind." Kushina said panting looking at Kurama whose eyes where all white showing he wasn't mentally aware of what was going on.

"I have to seal him away Kushi-chan, I have to make Naruto a jinchuuriki" Minato explained looking at the blond haired newborn

"What but can't-

"Listen to me Tsukiyomi, Naruto will have Jiraya, Kakashi, and Sarutobi looking out for him I have no illusion that he will be seen as a hero, but I have trust that he will be well taken care of by them I'll be back in 12 years trust me." Minato interrupted showing that he was dead serious

It was at this time that Sarutobi and Enma in staff form arrived outside the barrier that Minato used to keep everyone out ,he saw that they were talking but he couldn't here what they were saying

"But you'll need a vessel for that" Kushina said before she saw Minato look to the side before understanding flashed in her eyes "Your going to use Naruto aren't you" she said evenly

"Only if he doesn't show the mentality of being a Shinobi, I will not have my son be someone people will walk all over he has 12 years I just hope Jiraya and Kakashi honor their promises to us Tsuki-chan" Minato said. "If he does show promise then I'll just merge with him, all I can do is have faith in him Kushi-chan he finished looking down at his son before he created a sealing alter and placed Naruto on it

"Ok…sigh…we just have to hope we placed our trust in the right people" Kushina said while Minato summoned his second wife The Shinigami

From his place, Sarutobi recognized the hand seals Minato went through and gasped "That seal sequence he's doing the Shiki Fuin" Sarutobi said

Before he could do anything else two Jonin jumped down beside their villages previous leader

"what's happening Sandaime sama?" one asked

"Were to late" he answered "They've put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever they got planned there doing it alone." he said before he swung Enma at the barrier but it just bounced off as he tried to force his way in to help the Namikaze/Uzumaki family.

"Izanagi kun why did you summon me" The Shinigami asked

"Yoruichi-chan I need you to seal Kurama into Naruto{" Minato said looking at the wife he named Spirit Queen before he came to this realm.

"So the baby was born huh I would say congrats but the situation doesn't call for that…sigh but I'll do it." Yoruichi said before she extended her hand through Minato's body ad grabbed on Kurama and sealed away half of him into Minato

Kurama's body sensing what was happening and a weakness in the chain got one of its paws free and thrust its claw at where it knew it's next container was. Minato and Kushina seeing this jumped in front of Naruto and were pierced by the claw

It was at this moment that Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kushina who smiled at him while blood dripped from her chin. Naruto seeing the woman who he knew was his mother started crying as his eyes shifted into a complete version of the Juubigan shocking them both Minato smiled secretly proud to see hi son already activated bloodline before he frowned since Naruto's photographic memory will allow him to remember everything that happened here tonight _"A boys first memory should not be his parents half dead faces being pierced by a claw from a giant fox" Minato thought before he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and his eyes changed back to their purplish blue showing he got his mothers eyes_, Before Minato and Kushina finished the sealing process

_**Hokage's Tower **_

It had been a hour since the Kyuubi Attack and Sarutobi was looking down at the form of his successors son who lost his parents and was abandoned by his godfather while his own fathers last student hates him and were among the populous that called for his death.

"_I should've listened to Kushina when she said she wanted his status kept secret., I can't let him know about his heritage if he found out about the fact that the Uzumaki clan owns half the village it could be disastrous, I have to make sure he protect the village and wants to be Hokage" thought Sarutobi before he walked up to Naruto's infant form and put Mental Resistance seals, Loyalty seals, and Chakra disrupter seals. "You'll be a great leaf Shinobi Naruto I'll make sure of this" Sarutobi thought smiling_

What Sarutobi didn't know was that he was being watched the entire time by Izanagi who was still in his Minato form while his eyes were filled with rage. "That bastard all of them seems we placed our trust in the wrong people, seems I'm going to have to take over in 12 years." Naruto thought with a scowl before he smirked and vanished

_**Fire Daimyos Home **_

The fire Daimyo was looking out of his window at the people in his capitol before he was grabbed from behind and found himself in the air above the clouds

"Hello Fire Daimyo we need to talk." Izanagi said

"Take what ever you want just please don't let me go." the fire Daimyo pleaded

"I won't, I want you to increase the taxes the leaf village pays for using the Uzumaki Clan swirl tell them failure to comply will result in the symbol being removed indefinitely as well I want you to keep a close eye on Naruto Uzumaki as well every hospital report down to what he has for dinner do you understand." Izanagi said

"Yes but why."

"We were good friends Shusei I want you to look after my soon." Minato said while the fire Daimyo gasped

"M-Minato" asked Shusei shockingly

"yes now remember what I said friend I'm trusting you" Minato said before teleporting Shusei back to the palace before he left the mortal realm for awhile

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"_Karin" Character thought_

It has been 13 years since Kurama attacked Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki has suffered a lot of pain Konoha has lost everything of the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan everything belonging to both clans had been sealed into an infant Naruto by the Fire Lords Seal Master he also had the Uzumaki Swirl removed from Konohas flack jackets. Kurama got his conscious back and tried to take all the seals affecting Naruto Shinobi performance and mental state but it has consequences he wasn't up to try, he just used his chakra to make sure the boy was healthy as all of his heritage was sealed away, but he had a feeling things are about to change for the better.

_**The Moon**_

A portal appeared on the moons surface and out stepped a child with black spiky hair that spiked in all directions he had Onyx eyes and was wearing baggy yellow pants and a blue gi with 2 pink wrist bands and black karate shoes but the most notable thing is the brown monkey tail twitching behind him.

"_I should've done this the first time I was back here" thought Goku before his form shifted into a 6 ft blond with waist length hair and a Jonin uniform with a trench coat with flames licking the bottom._

"Ah feels good to be back in this form" Izanagi said to himself before he fazed into the moon and found himself

In a humongous hallway he walked forward and enlarged his form as he came to a stop he looked out to see a huge black wolf with 10 tails breathing weakly walking forward Izanagi placed his hand on the wolfs head and channeled his power into it the wolf eyes opened showing a red Rinnegan with 9 Sharingan tomoe it's eyes settled on Naruto before they lit up in joy

"**Izanagi sama your back**" Juubi said as it nuzzled into Izanagi's chest

"Yeah I'm back Tensa, I'm sorry it took so long" said Izanagi while petting Tensa's head

"**It's ok, I've been watching through each of the Biju that damn Sage had the nerve to create from my power" **

"You know that technically you are their father right since it was your power that created them" said Izanagi amusedly

"**Yeah I know but most of them are sealed away right now" Tensa said**

"well I'll try to help them out but I'm about to send you to a different realm where you can get all that energy out of your system I'll summon you when it's unavoidable" Izanagi said

"**but what about the moon" seeing Izanagi arch an eyebrow he elaborated "all the power I regain it goes to power the moon, if it doesn't have anything to power it it'll just crumble and fall out of orbit" Tensa finished **

"I'll deal with it boy, go have fun create another realm maybe for that supernatural addiction you had" Izanagi said smiling

"**It isn't a addiction, I'll appreciate it if you'll stop calling it that" whined Tensa before he vanished in a swirl of black youki leaving Izanagi there amused before he created an orb of energy to last for a couple of centuries.**

"Now time to kill my son" Izanagi said sadly

"Don't think of it like that Nagi-kun" a voice said

He turned to see Tsukiyomi

"Then how am I suppose to think of it Tsuki-chan"

"Naruto-kun was never giving the chance to mature or grow his mental state without those seals will turn his mentality back into what it was before the seals were placed" explained Tsukiyomi as a tear slid down Izanagi's eye "It will be us setting his soul free, you can make the Elemental Nations know Naruto's name far and wide" Tsukiyomi finished caressing Izanagi's cheek lovingly

"A situation like this will never happen again love I promise" said Izanagi as he kissed Tsukiyomi

"We have forever to have more children Nagi-kun, now go and set Naruto-kun free." said Tsukiyomi before she burst into white flames.

Izanagi sighed before he teleported away.

_**Konohagakure **_

Izanagi appeared in the forest outside of Konoha. A sudden crashing sound caught his attention, skidding to a halt, Izanagi looked up just in time to see his son Naruto with the copy of the forbidden scroll he left behind in his arms slam full force into who he assumed was his teacher who he recognizes as that Iruka kid he seen around the village.

"Naruto… How'd you know I wasn't Iruka?" with a puff of smoke, Iruka was gone, replaced with an unfamiliar white haired ninja. There was also a sinister look in his eyes

"Because" Naruto smirked leaning on a tree "I am Iruka" in a puff of smoke Iruka appeared injured "I can't let you kill the demon brat Sandiame-sama has plans for him" Iruka continued

"_Pathetic I need to hurry up" Izanagi thought before he concentrated on his sons location and vanished _

He appeared on top of a tree. He looked down to see his son hiding behind a tree.

"Now's my chance" thought Izanagi as he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Naruto and placed his hand on his sons forehead before he could react and was drawn into Naruto's mindscape

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto Uzumaki had no idea what happened he had failed the Graduation Exams for the third time, every time he would try to quit he would get a headache and suddenly have the instinct to shout about being Hokage, he had got ready to leave the village when his academy teacher Mizuki told him about the makeup exam. He had stole the scroll and learned a clone Jutsu but then Iruka showed up as well as Mizuki who proceeded to tell him that he was the Kyuubi and Iruka took a shuriken to the back, and lied to him that he was his friend, he recognized the glint in his eyes it was the same as everyone else that hated him. And he ran when he felt a pain in his stomach and he suddenly found himself in a sewer and heard two voices talking in the distance.

"Maybe they'll know where I am, I could have sworn I was in the forest." Naruto said to himself before he walked forward

_**With Izanagi **_

Izanagi appeared in front of Kurama's cage see the fox sleep Izanagi walked into the cage and placed a hand on Kurama's muzzle, waking him up

"Good to see you Kurama" Izanagi said

"**I-Izanagi-sama, your back that's great" said Kurama in joy**

"yeah I'm going to take over now, but first I'm going to send you to the Fox summoning realm Kurama you'll also be getting your full power back." Izanagi said as the cage disappeared he heard a gasp from behind him, he turned to see Naruto looking at him and Kurama in fear

"K-Kyuubi" Naruto whispered as he backed away in fear

Izanagi vanished in a burst of speed and appeared kneeling in front of Naruto before he pulled him into a hug

"I'm sorry sochi, I never meant for anything like this to happen to you. I'll make sure your name is known far and wide always" Izanagi whispered before Naruto burst into green energy.

"thank you Tou-san" was the last thing Izanagi heard as a tear streamed down his eye

"Kurama go" Izanagi said

"**I'll be there when your ready to summon me Naruto sama" Kurama said referring to the new identity Izanagi was about to take. Before he vanished in a swirl of flames(Izanagi will now be referred to as Naruto)**

"_I guess I could change some stuff up about this mindscape" Naruto thought before the sewer changed into a field he concentrated and 5 of his favorite Avatars appeared in front of him._

The first was a child with black spiky hair that spiked in all directions he had Onyx eyes and was wearing baggy yellow pants and a blue gi with 2 pink wrist bands and black karate shoes but the most notable thing is the brown monkey tail twitching behind him, he was Son Goku.

The second had Orange hair that fell over his eyes(Dangai) he wore a black shihakusho and with samurai shoes, with a 5 foot long black katana with a long chain attached to the hilt wrapped around his arm, He was Kurosaki Ichigo

The third was a spiky red streaked blond haired man with veins on the side of his eyes with blood filling the sclera of his eyes with fangs grinning while blood was dripping from his mouth wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, this was Izanagi's favorite vampire form.

The forth was a old man wearing a red robe with a golden hairpiece in the shape of a flame with amber eyes, he was Avatar Roku

The last one was a waist length silver haired man with green catlike slitted eyes, wearing a black trench coat and had on black pants, and black combat boots, strapped to his pants was a 6 foot long katana. He was Sephiroth

"These forms will be a lot of help here" Naruto said to himself before he made sure his chakra changed his body so it was comfortable before he vanished out of the mindscape.

_**Real world **_

Naruto appeared to see he was now 5'6 with the jumpsuit he wore was hugging his form at the sudden growth spurt

_"I'll destroy this monstrosity later" Naruto thought before he vanished to Iruka and Mizuki location._

He appeared behind a bush to see Iruka talking about him just making sure that he wasn't overheard speaking ill about him incase he was in the area.

"If you use the skills and Jutsu in that scroll, you can do whatever you want with those powerful techniques." explained Mizuki "There is no way that the Kyuubi no Yoko wouldn't try to use that kind of power, unlike what your assuming" he continued

"Yeah…" Iruka started "The Kyuubi no Yoko would do that…but Naruto is different." he said taking a deep breath "He is…I mean I acknowledge him as one of my excellent students"

"_please…how pathetic can you get, shit I'm the boys father and even I say he was pathetic" Naruto thought thinking of the memories his son had before he released his spirit._

"He may not be the hardest worker…and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it feels like to know pain. He isn't the Kyuubi no Yoko and never was" Iruka said

"_he had the potential to be more powerful, but you all screwed him over." thought Naruto with a scowl_

"He is a member of Konohagakure no Sato. He is Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure no Sato" Iruka said with conviction

Mizuki cursed mentally as he glared at Iruka "ok I see" as he unbuckled a huge shuriken on his back. Iruka saw him and tried to move but his wounds were hurting to bad. "Iruka…I said I would take care of you later. But I'm changing my mind as you are becoming a bother." Mizuki yelled as he held out his shuriken.

Naruto narrowed his eyes pulled out a kunai and vanished

Mizuki readied his aim and started spinning his large shuriken rapidly while Iruka thought "Shit I at least wanted to see the demon brat lead Konoha into prosperity. At least I'll see mom and dad again"

"it's time to die IRUKA" Mizuki screamed as he threw the shuriken at Iruka. It split in half before it could hit him.

"what the…?" Mizuki said in shock before Naruto walked from behind him "Kyuubi brat…"

Naruto stopped walking and looked over his shoulder "Your slow…" he said emotionlessly causing Iruka and Mizuki to shiver "Even when dieing" he finished as a line appeared vertically in the middle and Mizuki fell apart in half

Suddenly a dog masked Anbu appeared in front of Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki come with me, Chunin your dismissed" the Anbu said as he held Naruto's shoulder and disappeared with the use of Shunshin

_**Hokage tower **_

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was in Sarutobi's office with Dog. The Sandiame took the scroll from Naruto and set dismissed the Anbu.

"Naruto are you ok" asked Sarutobi warmly

"I trusted you" Naruto said emotionlessly

"I know, but all I did.."

"cut the shit, you placed loyalty seals and chakra disrupter seals and a handful of resistance seals on my son" interrupted Naruto while Sarutobi paled before the last piece caught his attention

"Your son what do you mean"

"I trusted you, Jiraya, and Kakashi to watch after Naruto when I sealed the Kyuubi into him" he said in angrily

"M-Minato…" Sarutobi whispered in shock

"Damn right" Naruto said he vanished and appeared in front of Hiruzen looking him in his eyes as he started to compel Sarutobi (think Vampire Diaries)

"You will not tell anybody that I am controlling Naruto's body"

"I will not tell anybody you are controlling Naruto's body"

"If anyone ask my attitude changed after I found out about the Kyuubi" finished Naruto as he walked and open the door "I'll be in the home I was suppose to be given" said Naruto before he walked out of the office

"I'm very sorry Minato-kun" whispered Sarutobi

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto appeared outside of a Japanese style mansion with a garden arranged in the Uzumaki clan symbol

"brings back memories…sigh…lets get this done with" he thought walking into the mansion up to the master bedroom

"Guess those self cleaning seals around the house powered by Natural Chakra was a good idea," he thought smiling before he jumped on the bed and closed his eyes and he concentrated and Zangetsu and Murasame (IDK if that's how you spell it)

Naruto snapped his fingers and two shadow clones appeared he threw the swords to them

"I want you both to go down stairs and get familiar with using those again I'll dispel you guys tomorrow." Naruto ordered before he got up and went to the closet t change into some clothes he picked out a pair of black Anbu pants and a red t-shirt before he destroyed the jumpsuit which he saw had a tracker seal stitched inside of the jacket.

Suddenly he was filled with the need to feed he got up and put on a black trench coat and walked out into the village looking for someone to feed on 30 minutes into his walk Naruto heard the sound of struggling deciding to investigate Naruto walked into the alley. What he saw filled him with rage three men were trying to rape a purple haired woman his eyes widen when he recognized the woman.

"Anko" he whispered before he stepped out from the shadows

"Let her go now" he said menacingly catching their attention

He recognized most of their faces from mobs that tried to beat on his son.

"Beat it brat, this snake whore is going to make us happy and you should forget what you saw here." one of the man said brandishing a kunai

"Wrong answer" Naruto said before he extended his fangs and vanished he appeared in front of the man and bit into his neck draining him of his blood while Anko and the other two men watch in shock.

"Should of stayed home you bastards you tried to hurt Dango-chan your lives are forfeited." he said before he pounced on them while Anko's eyes widen

_**Flashback**_

A thirteen year old Anko was running trying to find her surrogate big sister Kushina who was suppose to give birth, since Kyuubi was out that meant something bad had happened. She had been taken in by Kushina and her crush Minato after her sensei Orochimaru had abandoned her she knew all their secrets even the fact that they were gods, she just hoped nothing bad happened to them while they were venerable. 

While she was running one of Kyuubi's tails, hit a building and it toppled over about to crush her she was filled with terror she closed her eyes when she suddenly felt her self picked by something and wind blow around her signaling she was saved by someone

"Anko are you ok" she heard a voice say, she opened her eyes to see Minato looking down at her

"Minato-ni? Minato-ni what happened, is Kushina-nee ok" she asked worriedly

"she's safe, but Anko I need you to stay here out of the way ok, listen me and Kushina are going to be gone for some time but I'll be back in about 13 years promise me you will not live in the past" Minato said seriously

"I promise Minato-kun, I'll miss you" she said then in a bold move kissed him on the lips before she ran into the estate blushing.

_**End Flashback**_

She felt the drug that had been slipped into her Sake wear off she stood up shaking as her savior watched the bodies burned in black flames

"M-Minato-kun?" she asked trembling slightly as he turned to face her smiling while blood was dripping from his mouth

"in this form I prefer to be called Naruto" he said amusedly as her eyes widen in joy and she tackled him into a hug while he chuckled and wrapped his hands around her

'Your finally back" she sobbed while he stroked her hair and they vanished in a yellow flash.

_**Next Day**_

_**Ninja Academy **_

Naruto had woken up to see Anko with her fishnet suit asleep on his bare chest with a small smile on her face. He had created another shadow clone and switched places with it and left it their to answer any of her questions since she had cried herself to sleep after they had caught up. He then had walked down to the training ground to see the clones still training with slashes and craters everywhere, he had dispelled the clones and the experience they went through had transferred back to him. Currently he was sitting on the top row, as far into a corner as possible everyone was looking at him as he was now wearing red and black Anbu armor, fingerless gloves and black steel toed boots, while his head band was tied around his waist. The entire village knew he killed Mizuki to pass his exam except the genin as they didn't get the details

He looked to the left were Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru were standing looking at him

"What do you want" he asked coldly catching them off guard before Kiba's bravado came up

"We want to know how you passed" Kiba asked trying to look threatening

"That's none of your damn business now leave me alone" he said before he turned around while Kiba growled and Shikamaru just pulled him away.

"_Something's different about Naruto" Shikamaru thought _

_**A few minutes later **_

Naruto was woken up from his nap, he looked up to see a pink haired genin_ "Her names Sakura, if my memory is correct" he thought_

"Naruto, move out of that seat, you useless orphan Sasuke-kun wants that seat." she yelled " Why are you even hear you are nothing but the son of a who-urk" she didn't get the chance to finished as she found herself suspended in the air being choked by Naruto while all the kids in the classroom gasped in shock as it was known that Naruto worshiped the ground Sakura walked on.

"I dare you to finish that sentence bitch" he said while she looked at him in fear "you have a lot of nerve calling out some ones parentage when your mother has basically slept with every member on the civilian council, now listen up and this goes for all of you. Fuck with me again and I'll beat you to an inch of your life and that's a promise." it was at this time that Sarutobi and the Jonins appeared

"Naruto stop" Sarutobi commanded

"hump" Naruto proceeded to throw Sakura away from him and she crashed into the chalkboard trembling in fear

"Is that anyway to treat your fellow leaf nin" Kakashi asked

"asked that question to all the bastards in this village that same question pertaining to me?" Naruto said while all the Jonins flinched "besides she's going to die on her first Crank mission along with all the other fan girls here might as well put her out of her misery now" he finished smirking

"_What happen to you Naruto" the rookies thought_

"_This is the deadlast he's nothing like we heard" the Jonins thought _

"_so this is the boy Anko has a soft spot for" Kurenai Yuhi thought "I'll investigate more to see if he's dangerous"_

"That's enough Naruto, sit down while we do team placements" ordered Sarutobi _"I guess we all deserve this, Minato-kun doesn't seems to care about the village anymore" he thought _

_**And Done Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this Fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

**Demon**

Characters Dialogs

_Character thought_

_**Story Start**_

**Previously**

Naruto was woken up from his nap, he looked up to see a pink haired genin _"Sakura, if my memory is correct" he thought_

"Naruto, move out of that seat, you useless orphan Sasuke-kun wants that seat." she yelled " Why are you even hear you are nothing but the son of a who-urk" she didn't get the chance to finished as she found herself suspended in the air being choked by Naruto while all the kids in the classroom gasped in shock as it was known that Naruto worshiped the ground Sakura walked on.

"I dare you to finish that sentence bitch" he said while she looked at him in fear "you have a lot of nerve calling out some ones parentage when your mother has basically slept with every member on the civilian council, now listen up and this goes for all of you. Fuck with me again and I'll beat you to an inch of your life and that's a promise." it was at this time that Sarutobi and the Jonins appeared

"Naruto stop" Sarutobi commanded

"hump" Naruto proceeded to throw Sakura away from him and she crashed into the chalkboard trembling in fear

"Is that anyway to treat your fellow leaf nin" Kakashi asked

"asked that question to all the bastards in this village that same question pertaining to me?" Naruto said while all the Jonins flinched "besides she's going to die on her first Crank mission along with all the other fan girls here might as well put her out of her misery now" he finished smirking

"_What happen to you Naruto" the rookies thought_

"_This is the deadlast he's nothing like we heard" the Jonins thought _

"_so this is the boy Anko has a soft spot for" Kurenai Yuhi thought "I'll investigate more to see if he's dangerous"_

"That's enough Naruto, sit down while we do team placements" ordered Sarutobi _"I guess we all deserve this Minato-kun doesn't seems to care about the village anymore" he thought _

**Present**

Naruto was sitting in his seat listening to Hiruzen preach to the Genin not even telling them what the life of a Shinobi entails

"_Disappointing, to think that this is what the academy has turned into. What the hell has he done since he's been in office?" _Naruto thought to himself

**(Teams 1-6 skipped)**

Naruto listened as the old man list the teams as the Jonins took their teams away. He perked up as Sarutobi announced Team 7, and he had an idea that it would be him, the emo, and the howler monkey. The hunch was proven correct when he heard a familiar screech proclaiming something about true love.

After ditching his team as they went to their meeting spot leaving a Shadow Clone in his place as he went home he entered to see a note on the table left by Anko telling him that she'll be back later Naruto nodded to himself before he walked through a portal that appeared.

**Tsukiyomi's Realm**

Izanagi walked out of the portal into a throne room with women walking around with paperwork knowing what he was here for he vanished to see his intended target sitting on a cliff looking into the sea.

"**Hello son" Izanagi said**

**Earlier**

Naruto had been here since his father had took over his body. Since time ran very fast here he had time to grow mentally as well as spend time with his mother and train with her.

"_It's embarrassing to my clan that I acted like that even if those seals Hiruzen placed on me were to blame." _he thought _"15 years I've spent as an idiot, if Tou-san had never sent me here I probably would've gotten worse." _

"**Hello son" **he heard a voice say as he turned to see his father smiling with his hands in his pockets

"Father!" said Naruto as he rushed his father and hugged him

"**How've you been my son?"**

"Great! Mother has taught me a lot of things to help me. I can't wait to get back to the mortal world." he said " but I have a question, since you and Kaa-san are gods what does that make me?" he asked

"**me and your mother are gods but that doesn't make you one. If that was the case our children would be arrogant and selfish something we don't want." **said Izanagi as Naruto nodded **"We don't abandon them if that what you were thinking our children are able to get in contact with us when ever they want you are a different case we died the night of your birth so we weren't able to take care of you"**

Naruto looked sad as he remembered what happened

"**I'm currently in your body I've reworked it and as of now am naming you my successor our minds will merge completely so are you ready?" **asked Izanagi while Naruto looked shocked before he nodded.

Izanagi placed his palm on Naruto's chest and Naruto vanished in a white flash as their minds merged together.

"I fell great, so much power! Here I come Konoha." Naruto said as he vanished in a red flash

**Konohagakure**

**Training Grounds 7 **

At Training Ground Seven, Sakura and Sasuke had been waiting for their sensei and their other team-mate.

They had been at the training ground since five in the morning and had been waiting for them for two hours. By which time both of them were reaching the end of their patience. Before they could leave the training ground Kakashi appeared there with puff of smoke.

"Good morning" Kakashi said.

"Your late." Screeched Sakura.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life ... Hey, where's your third member of your team?" Kakashi asked.

"We don't know." Sakura responded quietly remembering what happened yesterday

"I am here." They heard a familiar voice came from a tree they looked at the direction of voice. They saw Naruto who was sitting on top of tree branch and he was chewing on a stick of Dango.

"_I didn't sense him_." Sasuke thought.

" _I didn't sense him at all, Hokage-sama said he was hiding all his skills but the demon brat shouldn't be to much of a problem" _Kakashi thought.

"Why are you eating Naruto-baka sensei told us not to?" Sakura screamed

"Kakashi only suggested it, Haruno...so shut your mouth or have you forgotten what I said yesterday?" Naruto said in cold tone.

'_Who is this kid?' _Kakashi thought to himself, narrowing his eye. _'He's absolutely nothing like the reports said if the demon is showing his true colors we'll have to end him, then I'll get all of Minato-sensei's belongings hehehe" he thought _

Deciding to defuse the situation before things got violent. Kakashi brought a pair of bells from his ninja pouch.

"Alright, here's how the test is going to work" Kakashi said, getting their attention. "There are two bells here. Your mission is to take them from me. This will be full combat. You can use anything in your arsenal against me." Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened at this, while Naruto just smirked.

"_he's using the bell test from tou-san's memories this test is tradition for team 7" _Naruto thought.

Tying the bells to his belt and pulling a pair of Bentos from his pouch, Kakashi walked over to the memorial stone and placed them in front of it. Then put an alarm clock on one of the training poles.

"At noon, those who don't get a bell will be tied to a post. If no one gets a bell, then I'll eat them in front of you." Kakashi said two stomachs grumbled while Naruto just shook his head

"And there's one more thing." Kakashi said. "If you fail to get a bell, not only you will be tied to a post and not get to eat lunch, but you'll also be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, though Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"But sensei...there's only two bells" Sakura said, unease obvious in her voice.

"Wow way to state the obvious Haruno" Naruto said, making her glare at him.

"Well, yeah. One of you will be going back to the academy. That's why you'll have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said.

Not one second after he finished speaking, Naruto appeared in front of his punching him in the face sending him back as he regained his composure he looked shocked

"_I couldn't keep up with him, and that punch it almost broke my jaw." _he thought shocked

"I never said to start Naruto." Kakashi said

"The enemy won't wait for someone to say start" said Naruto as he looked behind him to see his 'teammates' had went into hiding. _" idiots how'd they get top scores they should know that genin can't fight jonin one on one. Well I'm technically a genin but this is different." _he turned back to see Kakashi had disappeared as well

**With Sakura **

Sakura was laying on the ground, trying hard to suppress her stomach from growling.

"Sakura" A voice behind her replied Sakura jump up and scream and running into the clearing straight into Kakashi.

"I take it you're ready to put your life on the line." Kakashi asked to Sakura when she stop and look at her sensei. Sakura screamed before she fainted Kakashi sweat drop thinking he may have over done it.

"pathetic" thought Naruto

Out of some nearby branches several kunai and shuriken flew. They caught Kakashi unprepared and riddled his chest and arms.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a bed mattress in his place with his weapons attach. Sasuke seeing this leaped through the trees trying to find a new hiding spot however Kakashi was leaning on a branch not too far from him.

"You really need to learn to read underneath the underneath. Never assume your enemy is simply keeping his guard down. If you do that, you'll die." Kakashi replied as Sasuke reached for his weapon pouch slowly while keeping his on Kakashi. Kakashi watch him in amusement. Quick as anyone could blink, Sasuke launch a handful of kunais and shirukens at Kakashi who jump out the way. The shirukens flew past them and Kakashi landed on the ground below. Kakashi brought his right hand up to catch Sasuke's punch. Sasuke brought his left foot up, trying to kick Kakashi in the temple. Kakashi brought his elbow up and successfully block it. Sasuke didn't stop there he sent his right again trying to kick Kakashi. Kakashi, seeing this coming Kakashi successfully block the attack with his left elbow. Sasuke smirk and reach for the bells. Kakashi, realizing the plan shoved Sasuke away.

"What a guy, I probably won't get a chance to read Icha Icha Paradise"

Sasuke shouted out his seals as he started to form them.

"Snake... Ram… Monkey… Boar… Horse…Tiger…**Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu**" Sasuke cried as he took a deep breath.

"

"_Impossible.. A genin shouldn't have that much chakra."_ Kakashi thought as Sasuke release a huge fireball straight towards Kakashi. When the fireball died down Sasuke look everywhere for Kakashi, wondering where he disappeared to.

"Below **Earth Release: Head Hunter Jutsu**" Kakashi shouted as he pulls Sasuke underground.

"You really need to learn how to read people and not shout out your techniques so carelessly." Kakashi replied calmly as he pokes Sasuke's head calmly.

Kakashi walks away, pulling out his orange book.

"Get back here, we aren't done yet." Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi merely waved his hand without looking back.

Kakashi only walk a short way before he stops. Standing in the trees was Naruto.

"So you've come out" Kakashi said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm not the one who ran away like a bitch." Making Kakashi glare at him

" lets see what you got _Inu-san_." Naruto said as he stepped forward already knowing that the council was watching this fight

**Council Meeting**

Currently sitting & watching Kakashi's genin exams in the council chambers were Hiruzen Sarutobi with the Elders and the Shinobi Council. The Elders were Sarutobi's teammates Koharu, Homaru, and the former commando Root Danzo. The Clan Heads were Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka. As well as Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi

"This is bad." everyone heard Sarutobi say

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama? He know Kakashi's Anbu codename can't be all bad." said Asuma

"No you fool Kakashi purposely slacked of in his duties to protect Naruto and last night Naruto's seal released a fragment of his father and his father left knowledge of his abilities." Sarutobi said _"What the hell was that I meant to tell them that Minato is controlling Naruto's body."_

" who is his father Hokage-sama?" asked Inoichi

"Oh Kami it's not that hard to figure out. Take away the whiskers and who does he look like?" said Tsume everyone thought about it before their eyes widen

"Oh no" whispered Asuma as they all turned back to the screen

**Training Ground 7**

Kakashi eyes widen before he was forced to duck under a right hook from Naruto only for a knee to hit him in the face sending him back into a tree holding his nose

"I can't keep up well I guess I'll have to use it." thought Kakashi as he lifted his headband to reveal a Sharingan.

"Taking this seriously I see. Well then fight me with your all Copy nin." Naruto said

Not wanting to wait for whatever Naruto had in store for him, he created an earth clone, twenty meters on his left and replaced himself with it before starting the handseals for a fireball,

Like a rocket, Naruto charged the clone and rammed a fist into its gut completely destroying it. Without stopping he rushed toward the original Kakashi and delivered a straight kick on the Jonin, forcing him to stop seal his sequence.

Acting on instinct, Kakashi parried the attack with his crossed forearms. Yet the blow was strong enough to push him back a few meters. He recovered just in time to dodge a kunai that flew by his face.

But at once, Naruto was upon him again, delivering a combination of punches and kicks, never giving the Jonin the chance to come to his senses. Whenever Kakashi tried to get some distance, Naruto would throw a weapon at him and use his phenomenal speed to close the gap.

Not used to such fighting style, Kakashi was quickly overwhelmed and dropped his guard, long enough for Naruto to take advantage of it. Getting inside Kakashi's guard, Naruto punched his ribs, almost cracking them, and kneed his kidney before finishing with a powerful four punch combination.

**"Hado #33: Sokotsu(Blue Fire Crash Down)!" **Naruto said

The attack was so strong Kakashi was propelled several meters away, until he came to a stop, having used his hands to get a grip on the ground.

Coughing blood, he looked at Naruto, eyes wide. He's fast this shouldn't be happening. I should be pounding this demon into the ground!" Kakashi thought in rage as he searched Naruto's gaze until he made eye contact with the blonde. "Got you!" He thought as he immediately tried to ensnared the boy in a genjutsu.

As he expected, Naruto's body froze immediately afterward.

"Hehehe let him think genjutsu actually works on me" he thought

Using what he thought was a distraction, Kakashi went through handseals and put his fingers beside his mouth, **"Fire Release: Great Fireball jutsu" **expelling a huge fireball at the unmoving Naruto.

The council could only widen their eyes as the attack collided with Naruto.

Kakashi waited for the dust to clear to witness the body of the demon that killed his minato-sensei. Only for Naruto to come walking through the dust unharmed

"Thanks for the juice." he brought his head back before he unleashed a black fireball at kakshi who barely managed to dodge.

After dodging Kakashi just barely managed to parry a kunai strike from Naruto. The boy had appeared out of nowhere, standing behind the Jonin, as if he had always been there, which made him wonder just what the hell was happening.

Twirling the weapon in his right hand, the boy used his left to launch a shuriken at close range. Kakashi moved his head aside, dodging the weapon, while snaking his hands around Naruto's, capturing the appendage in a vice grip.

"I got you now!" He exclaimed in triumph while jumping backward.

"Really…Really….Really grow up man you never should've done that." Naruto said as steam started rising between Naruto's hand and Kakashi's grip. Kakashi's eyes widen before he jumped back with his hand steaming as flames appeared in Naruto's hands.

"How is that possible you haven't used a single handsign?" Kakashi demanded

"Oh that's simple I've mastered each element to the point I could do anything I want with them." said Naruto as Kakashi's and the councils eyes widen as they watched Naruto stomp on the ground and a slab of earth rocketed Kakashi into mid air he looked down at Naruto to see Naruto doing some kind of dance before Naruto pointed at him and red lightning came toward him

Kakashi looked in shock at the attack, having never witnessed a mastery of the lightning affinity of the sort, yet his instincts prevailed and he flew through three hand seals. He finished just in time for his thrust right palm to meet the attack head on.

"Lightning Blade." A thunder sound was heard as his right forearm was covered by blue lightning.

The two attacks collided and battled for a second, before Kakashi's and Naruto's attacks canceled each other out.

At the same time, he finally touched ground, putting him out of harm way. Not wasting a moment, as he saw Naruto smirking toward him again and wlking his way, he covered his arm in lightning again and moved it in front of him.

'You won't get close this time.'

"Lightning Release: Lightning Beast running"

In a blink of an eye, the lighting covering Kakashi's hand was transformed into a hound that covered the distance between the two, in an instant.

Seeing the approaching beast, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Well that's new" he thought before backpedaling, dodging the attack. But to his amazement, the beast seemed to pursue him. While retreating, he looked at Kakashi and saw him guiding the attack with his hand.

With but a short observation, he already knew the specific of the technique and stopped at approximately forty meters away from Kakashi. In front of him, the beast stopped too, as if unable to move forward.

**Council Meeting**

"He was able to deduce the range limit of the attack that fast?" whispered Danzo impressed

_" he really is Kushina-chan's son" Tsume thought_

"Hokage-sama I move for Naruto to be a special genin" Danzo suddenly said getting everyone's attention

Sarutobi was going to deny when a loud SNAP resounded from the screen

**Earlier**

**Training Ground 7**

On the battlefield, Kakashi grumbled under his breath as he looked at the impassive Naruto. 'Not only did he figure out the range limit of the attack, but it looks like he also knows I can't move while using this technique. Keeping it active is only draining my chakra reserve. I just wasted it for nothing.'

Ready to dispel his attack, he was surprised when the Naruto in front of him exploded in a puff of smoke. Simultaneously, another appeared about 10 meters to his left with his palm outstretched in his direction.

**"Hado #33: ****Sōren Sōkatsui****(Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)" **He heard the boy whispers just as a veritable torrent of scorching blue flames was sent his way.

Even from the distance, he could feel the heat of the flames. Already blisters were forming on his hand. With a last desperate move, he launched the still living hound at Naruto, while disabling his connection to the attack.

As the flames finally reached and engulfed him, Naruto's eyes bleed into his Juubigan and using the preta path he absorbed the lightning beast. Landing safely out of harm way from his own attack, he observed the flames slowly recede, leaving behind an unrecognizable ground… but no traces of Kakashi.

'He escaped" Naruto thought dispassionately.

The ground grumbled under his feet, before hands caught them. Naruto looked down and saw Kakashi smiling face, as he pulled him underground.

Or he would have, if not for Naruto quick reaction. The boy shifted his feet and stomped propelling Kakashi out of the ground and grabbing his arm he placed Kakashi into a arm-bar and

SNAP!

"ARGHHHH!" Kakashi screamed holding on to his broken arm as he rolled around Naruto crouched over his stomach with his hand on his neck and his fist cocked back

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Screeched a familiar voice causing Naruto to sigh and look up to see Sasuke and Sakura looking at him in shock, anger, fear, and for Sasuke envy

"What do you both want Haruno I'm busy" he said

"Your trying to kill sensei!" she screeched while he glared at her

"He said come at him with the purpose to kill, I'm just doing what he asked now if you excuse me" said Naruto as he looked down at Kakashi and reeled his fist back further and shockingly metal spikes burst from his wrist (think Spawn the Movie)

"Now where were we?" as he was bringing his fist down on Kakashi the alarm went off.

"saved by the bell." Naruto said not even caring that Kakashi had tears streaming down his face in obvious pain before an Anbu arrived and took him to the hospital. And another appeared waiting for Naruto

"What happened to you!?" Sakura screamed "Were not the killers were the heroes!"

"You need to wake up! This aint no playground we are the killers now. Our purpose is to protect the village and Hi no Kuni by any means necessary. If you don't have the guts to do that then quit because I'll tell you this team 7's history isn't the best but if this if anyone you or others shows any signs of going betraying the village I'll kill the you with a bright smile on my face no questions asked." Naruto said looking them both in the eye as Sasuke and Sakura trembled in fear taking a step back.

"See ya!" Naruto said walking away

"Hey Neko-chan haven't seen you in awhile." Naruto said hugging the cat masked Anbu

"Yeah been busy Naruto-kun we'll catch up later but now the council wishes to see you." Neko said while Naruto nodded.

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**The Shinigami Firstborn helped me with this chapter**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"_Karin" Character thought_

_**Story Start**_

_**3 months later**_

It's been three months since Naruto almost killed Kakashi, immediately afterwards he was taken off the team and worked solo he cracked a smile thinking about the meeting

_**Flashback**_

Yugao shunshin Naruto to the council chambers and left after bidding him goodbye. Sighing Naruto turned to the Clan heads that made up the Shinobi council

"Good Day Honorable Shinobi Council." Naruto greeted while they nodded back the elders glared when he didn't do the same to them

"Aren't you going to show the same respect to us as well?" Homaru asked

"Not a chance in hell!" Naruto replied immediately causing them to glare

"Sarutobi, I don't know why you left this de-urkk!" Koharu started before a chakra chain wrapped around her neck to the shock of many.

Anbu jumped down with their tanto's pointed at Naruto's vital spots which he ignored

"Finish that sentence hag and lets see how easy it'll be for me to actually embrace what you were just about to call me!" Naruto said smirking darkly as spikes started jutting out of the chain

"Enough Naruto!" Sarutobi shouted causing Naruto to sigh before he retracted the chain and Koharu gasped for breath massaging her neck

"Why am I here Hokage-san?" Naruto asked as everyone gasped at the honorific while the Anbu inched their tanto's closer

"It's Hokage-sama boy." one of the Anbu hissed

"No it's Hokage-san, why should I had sama to a man who I don't see as my superior." Naruto replied "Do they know whose property they are on at this moment Hokage-san?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi paled "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Tsume Inuzuka

"That the property that Konoha was built on was the joint property of the Senju and Uzumaki clans." Naruto said as everyone gasped in shock "I'm sure the Daimyo told him, it's one of the reasons that the Uzumaki swirl was removed from all flak jackets, based on how I was treated."

"How do you know this?" asked Danzo

"The Fire Daimyo." Naruto said simply "He gave me all documents and since Tsunade isn't in the village at this moment I'm head of the Namikaze, Senju, and Uzumaki clans." Naruto smirked

"So it's true you know of your father." Shikaku said

"And my mother. Both of my parents left pieces of their souls inside the seal, when Mizuki hit the seal with some type of technique they were their waiting for me in my mindscape." Naruto lied

"How do you know that it wasn't the Kyuubi?" Inoichi asked

"Because the Kyuubi had no reason to lie to me or take over my body." Naruto said seeing every shocked faces he continued "We worked out a deal, and my father agreed to it before he released the Kyuubi into a separate dimension with me being the only person able to access it." everyone looked shocked and fearful while Danzo looked enraged

"WHAT! How could you do that ?" he shouted

"What I do have nothing to do with any of you, that was clan business. Plain and simple." Naruto replied coldly "I already sent word to the Daimyo and he gave me his support. Now why am I here?" Naruto asked remembering himself explaining the truth to the Fire Daimyo last night

**End Flashback**

After putting the matter to rest they took him off Team 7 immediately, and replaced him with some kid named Sai. Naruto was currently sitting on the roof of his house looking up at the moon, Anko was on a mission so he was going to be alone for the next week.

"sigh what can I do to pass the time." Naruto muttered to himself before he caught sight of Kurenai who seemed to be looking for someone. Shrugging he jumped to the main gate of his compound. "Hello Kurenai!"

"Hello Naruto-san, I was wondering have you seen Asuma around?" she asked curiously

"No but I can help you look for him." Naruto offered while she smiled thankfully

After the meeting Anko introduced them to each other, he and Kurenai had grown close to where she knew a couple of his secrets, the only thing they disagree on is her relationship with Asuma.

Naruto had his Juubigan activated as he walked toward Asuma's chakra signature with Kurenai. He sensed something that could hurt Kurenai was about to happen so he turned his eyes off and looked to her.

"He's in here Kurenai-chan, but I should warn you I feel something's going to hurt you in here. I don't know what, but I feel it." Naruto said while Kurenai looked worried for a second before she grabbed his hand

"Well at least you'll take care of me right?" she asked causing him to nod and return her smile as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Before they walked in

As they walked p the stairs they came to the door that the clerk pointed them to and they were shocked to hear the sound of a woman's obvious fake moans, trembling Kurenai reached for the doorknob but Naruto caught her hand and shook his head knowing that she'll be hurt if she sees what's going on behind the door.

"I-It's ok Naruto-kun, I'm fine." she said as he looked into her eyes for some more and squeezed her hand again before he took his away. Turning the knob Kurenai and Naruto walked into the room toward the bedroom to see Asuma trying but failing to pleasure a hooker who was yawning before she went back to faking the pleasure Asuma thought he was giving her. When Kurenai saw this her face turned cold.

"Asuma" she said emotionlessly getting his attention as he stopped and looked back and his face took on a mask of horror

"K-K-Kurenai it's not what you think!" he said extracting himself from the hooker as his 3 inch penis fell from the hookers folds

"Oh so you weren't trying and failing horribly to pleasure me Asuma-san?" the hooker asked 'Ya know what you're your times up anyway goodbye Asuma-san." the hooker said as she got dressed and walked out the room but not before winking at Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"You know you guys should talk about this alone Kurenai I'll be at home, Kurenai the doors always open." he said as he shunshin away after she nodded

_**Next Morning **_

Naruto awoke to the feeling of something heavy on his chest, he looked down to see Kurenai asleep on his chest, smiling softly Naruto created a shadow clone and substituted with it, before making his way down stairs to make breakfast.

As he was setting the plates on the table Kurenai came down from upstairs

"Hey Kurenai, breakfasts ready, why don't you have a seat." Naruto said while she simply sat down as Naruto placed her plate in front of her "Don't develop a Amazon complex Kurenai, Asuma was a dog he didn't deserve you anyway, you'll find happiness just don't give up." Naruto assured causing Kurenai to smile at him kissing her head, Naruto got ready to leave "Hiruzen has a mission for me so, I'll probably be out of the village for a while." Naruto finished

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back." Kurenai said smiling as she kissed his cheek

_**Hokage Tower **_

Naruto was looking at Sarutobi who was explaining to him about the mission.

"So you want me to go backup team 7, in the land of waves? Why not just call them back?" he asked

"Because the Genin chose to stay on the mission and Kakashi is called for back up. The Genin that replaced you name is Sai, using his ink Ninjutsu he managed to send for help." Sarutobi said while Naruto sighed

"How far have standards drop Hiruzen?" Naruto asked

"They haven't Konoha is still the strongest Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations." Hiruzen said strongly

"Look at you, you're a shell of your former self. Civilians undermine your authority, they order you around. Look at the paperwork you have I'm willing to bet that most of that is crap that you shouldn't even have. D-rank missions are nothing but stupid chores that the villagers could do themselves, and the academy has so many problems that I won't even start on it." Naruto said shaking his head " And now your telling me that a A-rank nin is letting a group of genin run a mission that they are not qualified for?" Naruto asked sighing Naruto turned to leave "I'll leave immediately." he said before he vanished

After leaving Konoha's border Naruto stepped up his speed to faster levels so he could reach his destination faster.

Wave Country

''Hahaha!, is this all the great Kakashi of The Sharingan is capable of? It's quite pathetic if you ask me!'' said a man who stood at the height of 6'0 and wore white, Grey, black camouflage pants and black Shinobi sandals. He wore nothing on his chest leaving it bare while his arms sported forearms protectors. This man also wielded a giant Zanbatou as tall as himself, he had black eyes and black hair that spiked up in the right. He had bandages wrapped around his face and nose.

This man was Zabuza Momochi One of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, and at the moment he was facing off against Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi at the moment wasn't fairing so good, first off his team just left Fire country border only to be attacked by two c-ranked missing-nin that go by the name of 'The Demon Brothers'. After this his team decided to go on ahead despite the mission jumping past C-rank and now bordering B to A-rank. He had to send for back-up.

He shook his head of the thoughts before jumping out of a downward slash from Zabuza before ducking under a sideway slash, only to be kicked in the stomach into the water.

When he swam back up, ''What the? The water...its…dense?'' he said only to hear a cackle behind him. He turned around only to be too late.

''Haha that's right! **Water Release: Water Prison Jutsu!'' **Zabuza said before water surrounded Kakashi's form trapping him in a sphere of water. Zabuza then turned his head toward the trembling forms of Kakashi's students and smirked.

''Now let me show these greenhorns how a real shinobi fights...''he said before doing a one handed seal. **''Water Clone Jutsu!'' **He said before four water clones popped out of the water before they drawled out their zanbato's readying themselves to attack their targets.

With Kakashi's students, Sakura Haruno, Sai and Sasuke Uchiha, were unnerved to see about fighting this man with their sensei trapped like he was, except Sai of course. Sasuke grit his teeth as hr remembered that night the night his clan was massacred by the most important person in his life. He wasn't strong enough to stop Itachi and now was too scared to fight a jounin! He closed his eyes in anger of thinking how weak he was now.

The Zabuza clones were about on them until in a split second they were all gone back into water. It happened in only a second , but that was enough to shock Zabuza, before looking around the area. ''Who did that!'' said the man, but that was when he felt a slight indention in his back and that's all he felt before his body met a tree or should I say trees?

Kakashi blinked in shock at what he just saw and that's when he and everyone in the area heard someone speak, ''Pathetic, I was removed from this team, and yet I still have to protect you idiots.'' said a male voice that very familiar to team 7.

Zabuza who pulled himself out of the pile of trees he hit looked up to see smoke of where Kakashi was and only saw Kakashi's figure still in the water and out of the water prison and another shadowed figure within the smoke. When it started to clear they could see the figure more clearly. Though when Zabuza saw the taller of the two his eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear at who he thought he was seeing.

Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke though glared. When the smoke fully cleared it showed Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, with Naruto staring at Kakashi's form in pity.

Kakashi growled out to Naruto "What are you doing here?"

Naruto just looked around ''You called for backup and the old man sent me for some reason I'm unable to fathom considering if you guys died I wouldn't give a shit. But I have to make sure you guys are alive." he said

After saying this Naruto lazily turned his head to see Zabuza's now walking form with the mans Zanbato on his shoulder, he could see through the mans bandages face mask he was grinning.

''Hahaha...I see...you...I thought you were the yellow flash but I was wrong. Your probably just some brat that trying to look like him...''he said eyeing Naruto's form

"Actually my father is the yellow flash I don't have to try to look like him." Naruto said causing Zabuza's eyes to widen before he grinned manically

''I see, Iwa would pay me handsomely if I was to deliver you!' he said with glee in his tone.

''Oh really, we'll see if you are capable of backing up your words." Naruto said as he focused and the Statue of Ichigo in his mindscape glowed before Zangetsu in it's release form appeared in his hands

Zabuza's eye's widen at this, "You think a greenhorn like you could go up against me in a sword fight?" Zabuza asked incredulously as he and the audience eyed the blade and saw how unique it was, the blade itself looked to be every swordsman's dream

Naruto just closed his eyes as veins appeared around his eyes before vanishing again before he smirked "I think I can do alright, against the weakest member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman." Naruto said causing Zabuza to glare at him in rage

Up in the tree's a young hunter-nin masked Shinobi could be seen and though his form could not be seen he was trembling in both fear and anxiety. He didn't know why but this man felt very dangerous. He feared for his masters life since this man was honestly beyond their level if what he was sensing correct.

As for Kakashi and his team and a old man by the name of Tazuna looked at the blade. Sasuke was plotting a way to get it. Sakura was plotting a way to get in Sasuke's good graces, Kakashi was thinking about how he could kill Naruto before the mission was over, Sai was paying extra attention to Naruto so he could report anything interesting to Danzo. Before the sound of blades clashing caught their attention.

Naruto was holding Zangetsu in front of him holding back a struggling Zabuza back from completing a downward slash at him with just one hand! Naruto sighed before pushing Zabuza back making the man skid a few feet away from him, after this Naruto appeared behind Zabuza.

Zabuza's went wide eyed,_ "Fast!"_ he twirled around in time to block a slash at his back, but the ground beneath him shattered into a crater. This got shocked looks from some spectators and wondered how strong that attack was. Though Zabuza was thinking something totally different, "What is this gaki, this strength his speed...It shouldn't be possible for him to have this much already!" before he looked into Naruto's eyes and all he saw was amusement and a hunger for blood. He let down his guard and jumped back in time. He looked at Naruto and used his chakra to speed up as he charged at him

Naruto saw his increased in speed, and raised Zangetsu in time to parry a slash from Zabuza before he jumped into the air dodging a decapitating slice from behind. He narrowed his eyes a little seeing no movement on the water before spinning around knocking away Zabuza's attempted slash upon his back. Naruto then took that chance to bring down Zangetsu hammering it down on Zabuza's own Zanbato making the man plummet to the ground.

After this Naruto went feet first landing on the ground creating yet another crater. He looked at Zabuza's prone form before it went up in a poof of smoke, Zabuza appeared behind him mid-way into attack.

That's when Naruto appeared behind Zabuza making the man go wide eyed "what" That's when he felt something going down his left arm he looked down to see a red long gash and in that second blood spurted out. He widened his eyes like others of how he just did that.

''Gurck!'' he grunted before he was on kneed in the spine and as Zabuza was off the ground, Naruto channeled chakra into his hand and orb of chakra formed in his hand.

Kakashi seeing this eyes widen before they were filled with rage as Naruto slammed the orb into Zabuza's back

"**Rasengan!" **the receiving end of the jutsu sent Zabuza's body skipping across the water before he was knocked into a tree, he grunted once more and before he could do anything else he felt a thunk beside his head snapped his eyes to look on his right to see Zangetsu an inch from his head.

"_He...He's been holding back...He beat me so easily...and yet...If he would have moved his weapon just a bit more to the left he would have killed me…He couldn't possibly be a new Genin." _Zabuza thought as his eyes landed back on Naruto's walking form. When the red streaked blonde was in front of him he yanked Zangetsu from the tree and pointed it at Zabuza's form.

''Like I said weak, time to-'' he was interrupted when 3 senbon needles pierced Zabuza's neck making him go limp against the tree. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the appearing Hunter-nin kneel before Zabuza's form.

''Thank you for taking care of him, Shinobi-san I shall take him back to finish off the body.'' said a muffled voice.

''Right. But please allow me to take his head for you after all I did all the work I should finish the job." Naruto said walking forward with Zangetsu on his shoulder whiled mentally chuckling seeing the quick stiff of the hunter nin's body before he disappeared in a shunshin. He shook his head before dismissing Zangetsu in a swirl of Reiatsu.

He turned his head toward the audience and sighed in frustration as Kakashi fell over from chakra exhaustion, ''Alright, now with that over Old man!' he said getting Tazuna's attention. ''Lead us to your home" he said.

''U-uh, s-sure!' 'he said in a stutter, with that he lead them ahead with Sasuke and Sai hefting up Kakashi

_**Next Day**_

Naruto sat by the wall as far as possible from a now awake Kakashi and his team in a room Tazuna's daughter Tsunami provided for them. He looked up when Kakashi finished explaining to his Genin that Zabuza was still alive.

"Now that Captain Obvious is finished explaining something you all should've knew already, I can say what I have to say." Naruto started as he looked to Kakashi "My mission is to make sure you pricks get back to the leaf alive, I won't help you train, or baby-sit in simple terms. You do you, and Ima do me." Naruto said before he shunshin'd out of the house before Kakashi could say anything.

Naruto appeared on the roof and looked out into the distance toward the direction of Uzushio

"_Mother might be a goddess but she said she loved the Uzumaki clan." _Naruto thought before he jumped off the roof and flew off into the sky toward Uzushiogakure home of the Uzumaki Clan

_**And Cut **_

_**Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"_Karin" Character thought_

_**Story Start**_

**Uzushiogakure**

Naruto landed in the village of the Uzumaki clan, as he looked around he saw corpses of all sizes, narrowing his eyes Naruto saw headbands on some o f the corpses, ranging from Iwa, Taki, and Kusa. Putting his hands in a seal he got prepared to make some shadow clones before he sensed a chakra signature in the distance, narrowing his eyes he vanished in a flash step.

**Royal Uzumaki Family Estate**

Naruto appeared on an rusty lamp post, as he looked down he saw an orange haired man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, as he looked harder he noticed multiple piercings on the guys face

"_Wait, those aren't piercings, those are chakra receivers." _Naruto thought as he activated his Juubigan, he saw the Rinnegan in the figures eyes as well as the chakra that was running through the receivers_ "It seems that who ever is controlling the body charged those receivers for a while, so he wouldn't have to be near by when controlling the body." _Naruto thought as he looked around but couldn't see or sense any other chakra signatures around.

Looking back to the path that was about to enter the estate, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed before appearing behind the path and grabbed it in a sleeper hold, as the path struggled to break free Naruto whispered in the paths ear something that caused the one controlling it eyes to widen **"Human Path." **before he pulled the soul that was tied to the body out and absorbed it to see the memories thanks to his Juubigan, before he destroyed the body. Thanks to his Juubigan he was able to use the Preta path and the Human together.

"_Interesting, this Nagato guy doesn't seem to know that collecting the Biju would create another Juubi since Tensa isn't in this realm anymore and the fact that he plans on using the Gedo Statue. So that's Obito's plan." _Naruto thought before he summoned a horde of clones

"I want half of you to go give the Uzumaki clansmen proper burials, burn the corpse of any non Uzumaki, the other half split up and find everything that has survived it doesn't matter if it's readable or not, just seal it away and bring it to me." Naruto ordered while the clones scattered and he walked into the estate

**Ame**

Nagato Uzumaki otherwise known as Pein was in a state of shock, he had sent his Naraka Path to gather up all of the Uzumaki clans treasure, the path had to force it's way in, but as soon as it was about to walk in, the path was grabbed from behind and someone used a Rinnegan ability and destroyed the connection, he would've been able to still watch through the eyes of the path but the body was destroyed soon after.

"What is it Nagato?" a voice asked from behind him, he turned to see 'Tobi' and Konan looking at him

"S-Someone, destroyed one of my paths, using a Rinnegan ability." Nagato said causing Konan's and Obito's eyes to widen

"_Impossible!" _Obito thought

"Are you sure Nagato?" Konan asked

"Yes, he used the Human Path ability to rip out the chakra of the path." he said unaware that Naruto also ripped out a piece of his own soul and now knew all of Akatsuki secrets that he knew of.

"Are you sure that he didn't get any information, from using that path?" Tobi asked

"Yes I'm positive, I have experimented with my paths, it's impossible for the Rinnegan to extract memories from another path."

"Good." Tobi said as he walked from the hall _"Things aren't going according to plan, if someone else is out there with a Rinnegan then he or she needs to be found. First Minato-sensei and now this!" _he thought before warping away

"Nagato, should we search for this person, who ever it is could be a threat to our plan for peace." Konan asked curiously while Nagato looked out into the rain

"No, whoever it is might have the same eyes as me, but I had them longer and he will fall to the might of God!" Pein said while Konan nodded

**Next Day**

Naruto was walking around wave country looking at the condition of the place, he had to shake is head at how these people seem to have given up hope for themselves, as he continued walking he heard a commotion that drew his attention.

"Watch where your walking brat!" cried a voice Naruto turned the corner to see a obese thug with a sword looming over a kid who was looking up at the thug in complete fear. Naruto looked around to see which of the villagers was going to step up, but all he saw was people looking away. Shaking his head at the people's cowardice.

The thug was going for another punch when Naruto decided to step in

"I advise you to leave the boy alone." Naruto called out coldly getting everyone's attention

"Hump, you should watch were you stick your nose brat, this has nothing to do with you." said the thug

"Well I'm making it my business, you think you're a man bulling little kids, well lets see how your fat ass handle someone who fights back!" Naruto said, before he vanished and appeared and sent a roundhouse to the thug's head sending him tumbling when the thug sprung up, Naruto reappeared and stomp on both his knees and using his face as a spring board Naruto flipped while in air and channeled chakra into the palm of his hand creating a Rasengan before he drove the technique into the thug's belly forming a huge crater under him before dust kicked up covering both of their forms.

As the dust cleared Team 7 along with Tazuna arrived to see Naruto standing over the corpse of the man he just killed, as Naruto stepped away from the body he felt someone pull on his pants leg, he looked down to see the boy smiling up at him.

"Thank you mista, for saving me!" Naruto smiled at the boy

"Where are your parents?" Naruto asked as the boy pointed to a man in the crowd who stepped up looking relieved "Go to your father." Naruto said softly while hiding his disgust at the fact that a man is such a coward that he would watch as his own son was assaulted and do nothing.

Shaking his head Naruto burned the body before he went into the forest and sat in a clearing, he pulled out a book to read, as he read he sensed Team 7 coming his way

"Hey dobe!" sighing Naruto turned around to see Team 7 behind him with Sasuke and Sakura looking smug "I want your sword! Give it to me!" Sasuke demanded Naruto only raised an eyebrow before he turned back to his book.

Angry at being ignored Sasuke took a step forward, before Kakashi's danger senses went off and he ignored the pain in his body and grabbed Sakura and Sasuke and jumped back as a ring of black flames surrounded Naruto and pushed to the edge of the clearing as Team 7 as a whole broke out into a sweat from the heat that the flames were giving off. The flames seem to keep growing hotter driving them away from the clearing so they just went to another part of the forest.

**With Team 7**

"Alright team; now that we have time, and since we are going to be going against Zabuza again I guess it's time for more training." Kakashi drawled lazily as he addressed his team, at this time Naruto had landed on a branch and looked down to see how much Konoha standards have fallen

"Ano Kakashi-sensei, what kind of training will we be doing?" Sakura asked in curiosity while Sasuke was just glad to be learning something new so he can go obsess over his brother some more.

"The training will be…" Kakashi paused as his team leaned in slightly in anticipation. "Climbing trees!"

Naruto face-faulted while Team 7 merely looked at their teacher in confusion, Naruto recovered in an instant and sighed.

_"That's a damn shame." _Naruto thought shaking his head

"Kakashi-sensei… we already know how to climb trees." Sakura finally pointed out but Kakashi just eye-smiled at her.

"I wasn't finished… you are going to climb trees… without your hands." Kakashi chuckled inwardly at the flabbergasted looks that two of his Genin were sending him.

"Isn't that impossible sensei?" Sakura asked.

"There is no such thing as impossible in a ninja's dictionary Sakura, now does everyone here know what is Chakra?" Kakashi nodded satisfactory as his team answered in the affirmative. "Good, now watch closely."

Team 7 watched with mouths agape as their sensei walked up to a tree before placing a foot on the tree trunk and continued walking straight up the tree, as if it was the ground itself, until he hung upside down on a branch.

"Idiot…" Naruto muttered as he watched.

"This is known as the tree climbing exercise and the point of it is to teach you better chakra control since the bottom of your feet is the hardest place to channel your chakra." Kakashi explained before walking back down the tree and onto the ground.

"What is the point of this exercise; I already can use my chakra to perform jutsus." Sasuke said arrogantly earning a squeal from Sakura and sighs from Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai.

"Chakra control is as important as knowing how to perform jutsus because without proper chakra control, you wouldn't be able to perform higher ranked techniques as they would drain too much chakra. Plus this would enable you to fight on vertical surfaces and on water, which is a practical skill during fights." Kakashi pointed out, to which the emo just 'Hned' in response. Kakashi threw three kunai and one landed in front of each of his Genin. "Use those to mark how high you have gotten and since you are new to this I suggest a running start, also take note that too little chakra and you slip off but too much and you get blasted off." He instructed as Sasuke picked up his kunai he looked up at Naruto who was leaning against a tree

"What's the matter dobe, your so stupid that you can't even comprehend what our sensei explained?" Sasuke smirked his typical Uchiha clan smirk.

"Actually, I already know how to do this? So fag, how come you don't know how to do it? I heard Itachi was already doing this exercise when he was 7?" Naruto asked curiously causing Sasuke to glare at him and grit his teeth and turn away.

"_You'll see dobe, I kill you and Itachi after taking your power!" _Sasuke thought

"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN GAY NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeched with her banshee frequency voice causing everyone in the immediate vicinity to cover their ears lest they lose their hearing.

"Screech like that again and I'll tear out your larynx." Naruto growled causing her to cower

"Sakura get to climbing." Kakashi said seeing how Naruto was close to killing her and he knew he couldn't stop him.

"_I wonder what boss is doing?" _Naruto thought

**At the bridge**

Tazuna was surprised when Naruto had appeared at the bridge since he thought he would be training with the others but shrugged as he already knew how powerful the blonde was and was glad that it was Naruto that was guarding him.

"Hey Tazuna!" A voice suddenly called out.

"Hmm… what is it Shiro?" Tazuna asked a man wearing a sweatband around his forehead.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and decided… can I stop working on the bridge?" Shiro replied with a sigh.

"WHY IS THAT? NOT YOU TOO!" Tazuna shouted in shock.

"Tazuna I'm sorry but we've been close to finishing for the past week… I really want to help you finish the bridge but I fear that if we continue Gato will come after us. And if you get killed, then what's the point?" Giichi said before looking Tazuna right in the eyes. "Why don't we quit building the bridge?"

Naruto remained silent as he witnessed the exchange between Tazuna and his worker, choosing not to interfere since this was not part of his mission.

"I can't do that because this bridge is our bridge, this is the bridge we started building together… believing it would bring resources into our poor country." Tazuna replied firmly.

"But if we lose our lives!" Shiro tried to counter but was interrupted

"Just leave already old man, if you want to quit don't try putting your cowardice on others. Just remember you quit working on a project that could've saved your family coward." Naruto said coldly

"Don't you dare call me a coward!"

"But it's what your are." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow "Your family, this village is going to get worst. None of you seem to care enough to band together against a midget with only 30 to 35 thugs when you have them outnumbered 3 to 1. But from what I've seen your country is suffering and you only care about yourself, your a real role model." Naruto said sarcastically causing Shiro to look down and clench his fists in shame before he clenched his fist

_"I'll prove you wrong" _Shiro thought "TAZUNA! I'm continuing to work on the bridge!" Shiro shouted before running back to the other workers with a renewed vigor.

"Kid…I don't know how to thank you; you protected me from that guy with the oversized butcher knife and prevented a loss of a worker." Tazuna said.

"I know it isn't part of my job but I can't stand by and do nothing, and you can thank me by calling me by my name instead of kid." Naruto replied.

"Alright…Naruto." Tazuna chuckled as he went back to work as well.

**Several hours later at Tazuna's home**

Naruto was at the dining table with Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami since work on the bridge was done for the day when Team 7 trudged in through the door followed by Kakashi, they went to take a shower while Naruto was drawing a seal on the back of his hand. Kakashi tried to get a look at it but the seal faded before he could see it as Naruto clenched his fist a couple of times, before he started reading his book.

The Genin of Team 7 came down and everyone started to eat their lunch. Sasuke finished his bowl of rice in record time but instantly felt sick and threw up afterwards, Sakura shrieked and went to help him but he knocked her hand aside.

"Sasuke you shouldn't eat so much at that speed." Kakashi sighed.

"I have to keep up my strength so I can get back to training." Sasuke replied simply.

"Why do you even try so hard?" Inari suddenly asked.

"What are you talking about brat?" Sasuke demanded.

"I said why do you bother training so hard, Gato is just going to kill you all. Nobody can stop him." Inari repeated in a dead tone.

"I am an Uchiha; a lowly person such as Gato would easily fall to my power." Sasuke declared arrogantly as Naruto rolled his eyes

"You don't know how powerful Gato is, you don't know anything about our suffering!" Inari yelled.

"Don't know anything about suffering? I've had my entire clan killed by my elder brother and he used a Jutsu to make me watch him kill the clan over and over again for seventy-two hours, don't tell me I don't know anything about suffering!" Sasuke moved to punch Inari but Naruto appeared in front of Inari and caught his fist.

"You are not allowed to harm the clients family, let the brat be a coward, he grew up around it anyway, so it's obvious how he'll turn out." Naruto said blankly as he shoved Sasuke back into his seat

"I'm not a coward!" Inari yelled

"No? Really you and everyone in this village watch a man who tried to save you all die. Oh yes I know the story." Naruto said seeing the shock on Inari's face "You just sit here go up to your room and cry, you sit here and preach about how powerful Gato is when the only power he has is hiding behind his money." Naruto said as he grabbed Inari by the neck and flooded the room with his KI "You don't know suffering, suffering is being kicked out of an orphanedge at the age of three and living on the streets for two years before a old man who thinks he can control your life acts nice while lying to your face 24/7. Suffering is being hunted down on your birthday every year and being beaten to an inch of your life while your fathers student watches and does nothing." Naruto growled while Kakashi shivered even more from the KI "There are nine people in this world that knows what suffering is and I'm one of them." Naruto said as he drop Inari and walked to the door before he looked back at the occupants in the kitchen. "Don't come looking for me, or you might just die." he said before he walked out the house and slammed the door causing it to crack

**Next morning**

The hunter-nin Haku made sure that Zabuza was comfortable before he placed his mask on a nearby dresser and untied his hair, he changed out of his hunter-nin outfit and into a sleeveless pink kimono and grabbed a basket before leaving the house.

The sun was already shining in the sky when Haku walked through the forest; he smiled as a small bird landed on his shoulder and raised a hand to stroke it.

"_If I'm not mistaken than the field of herbs should be around he-" _Haku's train of thought died as he openly gaped at the scene of destruction that greeted his. As everywhere he looked was blood every where with bodies charred

"What the fuck happened here?!" Haku exclaimed in shock before seeing Naruto sleeping at the base of a tree with blood falling from his mouth. _"Isn't that the person responsible for Zabuza-sama's defeat?"_

Haku moved closer to the sleeping form of Naruto before noticing the leaf headband tied around his bicep, _"He's the ninja so that means…." _

"_I just have to reach out and snap his neck before searching for his sword and taking it back to Zabuza-sama… just snap his neck…" _Haku's hand inched closer to Naruto's neck before some birds flew away startling him as he looked in the sky to see crows flying away, he turned back to see Naruto was gone, he gasped and turned around and saw Naruto standing behind him looking at him intently

"Um, you could get a cold out here sleeping you know?" Haku said as he felt fear welling up inside of him as Naruto tilted his head to the side before his sclera filled with blood and veins protruded from the corner of his eyes, he smirked showing his fangs before Haku's scream was heard throughout Wave country

**Outskirt of Wave country- Gato's base **

Naruto was outside of Gato's base, after he killed the hunter-nin he had compelled a bandit to give him the location before he killed him. He could sense that Gato was there as well. Naruto thought it would be better to wait for night fall to start the upcoming slaughter he was going to pull off.

"_Seems Zabuza is staying somewhere else, that's a shame I can't leave until all of Gato's men and Zabuza are dead…sigh…well I'll be back tonight." _Naruto thought

**A week later **

Naruto was asleep in his room, when a feminine scream woke him up in an instant causing him to look around the room before realizing it came from outside the window. Naruto jumped out of bed and looked out the window to an interesting sight.

Two strange looking, katana-wielding thugs were holding Tsunami hostage when Inari had suddenly ran out of the house and shouted for them to release his mother. Naruto cursed when he saw one of the thugs unsheathe his blade and rushed at Inari, who had closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Tsunami was about to scream when in the place of Inari was just a sliced up log.

"Where the hell did the log come from?" The thug wearing a bandana scratched his head in confusion since he was pretty sure that the log was a small kid a moment ago.

"Well, you guys seem to have escaped from my little slaughter hmm." A voice said from behind them, they turned around to see Naruto standing there with a hand on a confused looking Inari's head.

"It's you!" the thugs exclaimed loudly in fear as they dropped Tsunami and walked away from Naruto fearfully

"You might have escaped once but I guarantee that you won't live to see the moon." Naruto said as he raised his hand and pointed his finger "Bang!" Naruto said a beam of spirit energy wiped them out of existence. Naruto sighed before he looked down at Inari, who was averting his eyes. "What you did was very brave Inari; just make sure next time you can actually defeat your opponent before rushing in."

Naruto ruffled Inari's hair before vanishing in a burst of speed

At the Bridge

Naruto appeared to hear the sounds of battle; Naruto saw that Kakashi was fighting against Zabuza while Sasuke was unconscious while Sakura fretted over him and Sai guarded Tazuna

Naruto shook his head before the sound of chirping birds filled the air and he turned around to see Zabuza pinned by several large dogs with Kakashi holding a lightning-covered fist in front of him. "Finally, after this is the Chunin Exams, that'll be something to look forward to." Naruto muttered

"Lightning Blade" Kakashi screamed and Zabuza screamed in pain before he fell limp to the side, Naruto shunpoed to Zabuza's body and took the head and his blade

Well that's my cue to get the hell out of here, don't worry about Gato old man. I already killed him." Naruto said as he sealed away Kubikiribocho and walked over, and shook Tazuna's hand.

"And where do you think your taking that blade?" Kakashi asked as he stepped forward

"That is none of your business, Hatake-san first come first serve. I'm positive that you would've given this blade to sleeping beauty over there am I right?" Naruto said as Kakashi looked uncomfortable "Thought so." Naruto said shaking his head before he flew off the bridge, toward Konoha as he was so high in the sky that no one could see him he stopped and created a clone

"Go and bury this in Uzu, the new barrier I put up should be impossible for anyone other then me to get into." Naruto ordered as he gave the blade to the clone before flying off again

"I feel like something interesting will happen soon." Naruto said with a grin

**And Cut**

**Not a lot of action, I know but Naruto's mission was to make sure that Team 7 stayed alive so yeah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"_Karin" Character thought_

_**Story Start**_

**Konohagakure **

Anko entered the Namikaze Estate tired and sore from getting things prepared for the upcoming Chunin Exams. The Sandaime had been running her ragged first an S-rank mission, then straight to plan the Chunin exams.

Sighing she made her way up to her room and got some clothes before moving to the closest bathroom. She opened the door and placed her spare clothes up, and took off her trench coat and short skirt leaving her in her fishnet; she turned to the bathtub to turn on the water. But when she looked she saw that the tub was already full with white flowers floating in the water. Raising an eyebrow she reached into the tub and grabbed a flower before a hand shot out of the water and grabbed her wrist.

Shrieking in surprise Anko substituted with a towel, as she got into a fighting stance, Anko watched a Naruto rose from the water naked causing her too blush. Before she noticed his skin was red but it was healing rapidly

"N-Naruto-kun? What the hell were you doing, and why are there flowers in the tub?" she asked after taking a deep breath

"I was getting use to one of my main weaknesses as a vampire. The flowers in the tub are called vervain." Naruto explained stepping out of the tub not bothering to cover up.

"B-But you're a god." Anko said still trying to get her blush under control

"Right, but in the event I seal away all my godly abilities I won't have to worry about my weaknesses coming to bite me in the ass." Naruto said smiling as he was now in Anko's personal space

"That's smart," Anko muttered "Will you turn me?" Anko asked the question she been asking since she moved in

"Ok fine, I'll turn you when your finished taking a bath." Naruto said before kissing Anko and groping her ass, and leaving the bathroom.

Anko sighed before she smiled in content that she would get the gift of immortality, something her traitorous sensei still seeks to this day it was euphoric for her. She didn't have to experiment on herself or create sick jutsus all she had to do was find the right man, who had the power to give her anything she wanted, and all she had to do was love him and never betray him.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto now wearing black jeans with a red vest, and steel toed shoes, was in front of Sarutobi.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to fill in for Sai for the Chunin exams. Need I remind you that people are known to die in these exams, what's to stop me from killing them when I get the chance?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"You won't, no mater what body your in, or how angry you are you wouldn't kill two children Minato." Sarutobi said with conviction

"Heh, you believe that if you want to." Naruto whispered "fine I'll do it, I expect that I'm being paid for this?" Naruto asked

"Yes, this is a S-rank mission, be on the lookout for Orochimaru as well Jiraiya told me that Orochimaru might make a move to get Sasuke." Hiruzen said "Go and meet with Team 7, at their training ground now."

"Right." Naruto nodded before he walked out of the office _"So it's time to put the plan into action. Orochimaru can have the Uchiha, for all I care. All I need is that tablet for now." _Naruto thought with a smirk

**Namikaze Estate **

Anko just got dressed as she walked into the kitchen. She looked to see a cup with a note in front of it walking towards it, she picked up the note and started to read it

Anko, in the cup is my blood, drink the blood and you have to die with it in your system. There are blood bags in the deep freezer. I'll see you soon.

Placing the note down Anko downed the cup of blood before she went to look for some rope.

**10 minutes Later**

Naruto was walking down the road whistling, he was currently walking to his temporary team meeting place, when he heard a startled and pained yelp that brought him back to reality turning to follow the sound. What he found however was not something he did felt like dealing with. A young boy who resembled a mini-Hiruzen wearing a helmet and a long blue scarf he was Konohamaru Sarutobi. He was being held in the air by some foreigner wearing a completely black suit with what looked like cat ears and wearing make up on his face. Finally he noticed the Suna hitae-tae resting on the boy's forehead. Finally he had some kind of large object on his back which was wrapped in bandages, that Naruto knew was a puppet.

Behind him was a girl with long blonde hair split into four ponytails. She wore a white battle dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. A red sash was tied around her waist holding the dress together. Judging by the netting around her neck she wore a fishnet shirt beneath the dress and had her hitae-tae tied around it. The sash also secured the large metal object to her back.

"That hurt you gaki, maybe I should teach you to watch where you're going." Said the cat suit wearing boy

"Kankuro just drop the kid, we aren't supposed to be starting trouble." Said the girl with disinterest shining in her eyes.

"Calm down Temari, this will be quick. Besides it's not like he's around." Said the now identified Kankuro not even bothering to turn towards her.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Naruto making his presence known, the two suna nins turned to him and the blonde kunoichi blushed

"_Local Hottie!" _Temari thought

"None of your business, this is between me and this brat!" Kankuro said raising his fist

Naruto sighed in frustration, he raised his hand and a chakra chain shot out and grabbed Konohamaru before setting the boy in front of him.

"Wha? H-how'd you do that?" asked Kankuro shock while Temari was still blushing as she kept looking at Naruto's body

"Go to the academy kid. Do your best in class no slacking off." said Naruto compelling Konohamaru to listen.

"Hai!" said Konohamaru enthusiastically before he ran off

"Next time you want to pick on a kid, I would advise you to make sure that kid isn't the Sandaime's grandson." said Naruto while Kankuro paled slightly "Why don't you come down here and join the conversation Tanuki." Naruto said not looking away from Kankuro who along with Temari paled drastically.

Suddenly a whirl of sand appeared in between the groups in and, Naruto took this time to look over the boy. He stood about the same height as he himself did 5'1". He stood clad in black pants and a black short sleeved shirt, with a fishnet one beneath that judging from the sleeves. White bandages wrapped the ends of his pants legs and he had a kunai pouch on his right leg. Strapped to his back was a large gourd with a cork plugging it closed. He also had some sort of long white cloth wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to left hip before it wrapped around and tied in the front from the look of it. It was his face that caught his attention the most though. He had the kanji for 'love' etched into his forehead and dark markings around each of his green eyes. This was all topped off with short red hair.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to our village." Said the teen in a cold voice

"G-Gaara." Breathed out Kankuro with a slight stutter as he began to shake a bit in fear.

Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow _"Idiots it's partly their fault he's like this, all they had to do was be there for him when he was younger and from what I'm seeing that didn't happen." _Naruto thought

"It wasn't my fault; the kid…" started Kankuro only to be cut off.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." stated Gaara coldly causing the two Suna nin to shiver, before he turned to Naruto "I apologize for my teammates it wont happen again." Said Gaara as he turned a cold eye onto Kankuro who broke out into a cold sweat.

"I'll take your word for that, I take it you're here for the Chunin Exam then." stated Naruto calmly as he put his hands in his pocket

"You would be correct. I hope to see you there." Said Gaara before he turned to walk away.

"Hold up." called Naruto causing all three to freeze in their tracks. "Before you go you could at least introduce yourself." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"I am Gaara no Sabaku . I am also interested in your name." replied Gaara _"Mother is afraid of this one" _he thought

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Said Gaara before he and his teammates turned around to start walking only for them to see Naruto looking Gaara in the face

"Yeah I can't wait to see you either, but a word of advise Gaara-san" said Naruto "You should know that I will kill you if you cause trouble outside of these exams," started Naruto while the three Suna nin's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a threat?" growled Temari reaching for her fan. Hot or not no one threatens her brother

"Relax Temari, it's impossible to hurt Gaara." whispered Kankuro

"It's not impossible." Naruto said surprising the two, as he kept his eyes on Gaara "I can kill him right now, and the Ichibi, won't be able to stop me." he continued causing Temari and Kankuro to gasp. As they watched Naruto pat Gaara's shoulder and his sand do nothing "See ya around." Naruto finished as he walked away from them with a smirk

An hour later found Naruto arriving at Team Seven's usual meeting spot. Naruto approached Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto arrive

"Sai has family matters to attend to, so he can't participate in the Chunin Exams. So Hokage-sama has put me as his replacement." Naruto said emotionlessly

"Fine just stay out of my way." Sasuke said walking away while Naruto rose an eyebrow

"That's right Naruto-baka!" Sakura said, Naruto looked to her and flinched at her and she ran away getting a snort from Naruto

Naruto then snatched the form from Kakashi and shunshin'd away not saying anything.

**Namikaze Estate**

Appearing in the kitchen, Naruto looked around to see the cup he filled with his blood was empty. Naruto then went into the living room to find Anko hanging from the ceiling. Sending a blade of wind to cut the rope Naruto caught Anko and took her upstairs to their room.

Setting her on the bed Naruto went to get a blood bag, and waited for her to wake up

About an hour later Naruto was making his way to the kitchen when he heard something breaking, looking up Naruto made his way upstairs to the bedroom. When he got there he saw Anko standing up with the light bulb from the lamp smashed and on the floor.

"Anko-chan?" Naruto called getting her attention.

Anko turned to Naruto with her hand over her mouth "Naruto-kun, my gums hurt." she said

"I know, and it's perfectly normal." Naruto said softly

"I'm thirsty." Anko muttered as she shunshin'd to the kitchen

"Sigh, juice ain't going to help with that." Naruto said. Using his vamp speed Naruto arrived in the kitchen to see Anko drinking from the juice carton. Shrugging Naruto pulled out a blood bag and took a sip.

Watching as Anko froze Naruto continued to drink the blood, Anko who had placed the juice on the counter walked up to Naruto slowly as if in a trance her eyes focused solely on the blood bag. Reaching up slowly Anko took the blood bag from Naruto who let her, watching as Anko took a sip from the blood, before she bit into it and drunk the rest, when she opened her eyes Naruto saw her vamp features. Before wisp of purple chakra faded from the curse seal.

"_So her completing the transition, killed the piece of Orochimaru's soul from the seal." _Naruto thought before he went to get Anko's present

Anko felt good, she noticed everything was brighter while the fan that was on felt better on her skin although she wasn't cold, she could feel her body literally bursting with power. She couldn't get her thoughts off blood, sex, and Orochimaru's death. she followed Naruto upstairs when she saw him get a case and open it.

"What's that Naruto-kun?" Anko asked

Naruto looked over his shoulder before he took out, a diamond bracelet. "I got this for you, when you were out. Originally it was to be your birthday present but I decided to give it to you now. I placed a seal on it so it'll protect you from the sun. Wear it at all times." Naruto said placing the bracelet on her wrist.

Naruto looked up to see Anko smiling softly while a tear fell from her eye. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." she whispered before she pulled Naruto into a kiss

**Lemon Alert**

The soft loving kiss quickly heated up, as Anko using her new strength and speed pushed Naruto to the wall and continued kissing him, which Naruto returned without hesitation. Seeing that he didn't have to hold back against her anymore Naruto growled into the kiss and turned around as he slammed Anko into the wall and continued to kiss her as Anko jumped up and wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto kissed down Anko's chin and came to her neck and started to nibble on it getting a moan from Anko, who unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist and grabbed Naruto and using her vamp speed Anko rushed upstairs push Naruto along the way crashing into walls while kissing, before they made it to the room as she moved to push Naruto on the bed, she was surprised when Naruto grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder causing her to land on the bed while Naruto turned to look at her.

"You weren't suppose to turn the tables." Anko said with a pout Naruto smiled and crawled onto the bed between Anko's now spread legs, as he came face to face with her Naruto kissed her before he pulled back and smiled

"I'm not submissive Anko-chan, now that you're a vampire I no longer have to worry about hurting you." said Naruto, as he took off his jacket, as Anko wrapped her legs around his waist, and the Namikaze leaned down with her rising to meet him before giving him long heated kiss with their tongues dueling for dominance.

While the two began kissing with intense passion, Naruto's hands ripped off her fishnet shirt while Anko managed to roughly get his tank top off, and was grinding her pussy against his pants to get a feel of his cock behind it. Naruto growled into her ear, as he cupped her ass with one hand, and began fondling her breasts with the other making Anko moan out in pleasure before arching her back when one of Naruto's fingers from the hand on her ass entered her pussy with the tip of his finger putting pressure on her clit. Anko gripped his back and dug her fingernails into his back drawing blood, before trying to scream out in pure pleasure after her mate rotated the tip of his finger around her clit.

"_Oh Kami! He always knows the right spots to hit. If this keeps up I'm going to cuuummm!" _thought Anko, as she did just that when he twisted her nipple, and sent charka through the finger tip on her clit.

"Such a dirty girl you are. Getting all your cum on my hand and pants," said Naruto, as he lowered Anko down to let her catch her breath before licking his cum covered hand with his tongue, and saw the woman looking at him hungrily when she saw him to that as her vampire features were shown, before her face returned to normal,

Anko said nothing as she moved to the end of the bed, and then began licking his pants along the crotch line where the amount of cum was before she dropped his pants after getting them cleaned up.

"It seems my blood princess wishes to taste my cum," said Naruto, as he saw Anko look at his size in complete devotion, before she looked up at him with lust in her eyes.

"You're so hard Naruto-kun. It must be painful to have such an erection. Let your queen ease your suffering," said Anko, as she wedged it between her breasts while licking the top of the head of the cock with her tongue while Naruto let out a lust filled groan.

"Damn Anko-chan, you're tongue feels so good," said Naruto, as he felt her take the whole thing into her mouth, and began bobbing her head while moving her large breasts around his cock at the same time.

Anko only hummed out a response, as she sucked on his erection, and enjoyed the scalp massage he was giving her in return for the oral service that helped indicate if he loved what she was doing. All Anko wanted right now was her Naruto to fill her holes with cum.

"I'm going to cum Anko-chan!" said Naruto, as he made Anko speed up her motions on his cock while Anko herself was sucking hard to increasing the pleasure, and let out a groan before cumming hard into her mouth.

As for Anko herself, she tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was too much, and to break away from his cock while letting it splash cum over her face down to her chest. The taste of him was something she always found to be intoxicating, as she soon began trying to get every drop on her body into her mouth, and trying to clean it all off.

"Damn you taste good, it's better than it was yesterday!" said Anko, as she looked up at him, and saw his eyes were also burning with lust and love just the same as hers.

"Part of the change. Now are you ready for the main event?" said Naruto, as he saw her eyes shine and instead of answering she licked her lips, and leaped onto his body again with Naruto catching her before quickly thrusting his cock right into her snatch that made the woman arch her back in pleasure.

"How does it feel Anko-chan? How does my big cock feel inside your tight little cunt after rising to the top of the food chain?" said Naruto, as he thrust into Anko hard, and while pinning her to the wall with the said woman having her legs wrapped around him so she could keep herself connected.

"It feels good Naruto-kun! Don't stop!" said Anko in a pleading voice, as she extended her fangs and bit into Naruto's neck while moaning at the taste and from the pounding she was getting

"As you wish," said Naruto, as he thrust into her again, and again while burying his face into her neck licking the spot he was about to bite into all the while letting Anko grip his head while she let out screams of pleasure with each thrust into her body as she continued to feed.

Naruto extended his fangs and bit into Anko as he started to thrust faster, his hips becoming a blur as the wall cracked from the pressure of his thrust

"_Oh Kami! He fucking me rough and raw, I love this so much!" _thought Anko, as she felt his cock pound into her without mercy while her ass was being squeezed by Naruto's hands, and made sure her rear end wasn't so bruised from the imploding wall behind her when he plowed into her pussy.

"Ah fuck! I love your pussy!" said Naruto, as he did a semi-corkscrew maneuver when he thrust into her pussy, and made Anko nails tear the skin from his back deep enough to make him bleed again, which healed immediately after.

"I love your dick Naruto-kun! Tell me you love me!" said Anko

"I love you Anko Mitarashi" said Naruto, as he looked her in the eye before he moved them to the bed while still thrusting into her every few seconds before he had Anko on the bed, and let his hands play with her breasts while he kissed her so his hips could do all the work now.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" thought Anko, as she had been through so many orgasms without crying out because they had bombarded her one after the other, and she could feel her body had basically become like jelly with Naruto giving it to her like she asked.

"I'm going to cum Anko-chan." said Naruto, as he had been feeling her pussy clamping down on him hard to the point it was almost painful to him, and finally released his seed into her pussy making the woman let out a beastly growl at feeling his seed enter her womb.

"That...was...marvelous!" Anko breath as her body shivered

"Were not done yet Anko-chan," said Naruto, as they went on into the night

**Story End**


End file.
